Under the Moonlight In the Middle of Spring
by Rexa Anne
Summary: Jiwa-jiwa yang saling merindu melepaskan dahaganya. Di bawah purnama, bersama kelopak-kelopak mahkota sakura yang menari dalam embusan lembut angin musim semi ... #DS4Seasons4Love #SpringWeek #latepost


**Disclaimer © Haruichi Furudate – Haikyuu** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** (saya harap tidak ada), slight **OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, Yaoi/Boys Love dan AU/AR** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rexa Anne presented**

 **.**

 **A Haikyuu Fanfiction**

 **(Sawamura Daichi X Sugawara Koushi)**

 **(Prompt: Spring, Hanami, Wagashi).**

 **For #DS4Seasons4Love #SpringWeek**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Under the Moon Light in the Middle of Spring**

.

.

.

 _A gentle breeze blows in the middle of spring_

 _A swift of sakura's petal dancing with it_

 _Under the blast of full moon light_

 _We found in each other arms_

ooOoOoOoo

Sepagian ini Koushi telah sibuk di dapur. Embun masih menggantung di bibir dedaunan, fajar masih bersembunyi memeluk malam. Masih enggan untuk menggantikan dinginnya kelam dengan kehangatan yang dinantikan. Serangga malam masih riuh bersenandung. Menemani si pemuda berambut kelabu beraktivitas di dapur.

Koushi membiarkan air yang mengalir membasahi tangannya. Digosokkannya telapak tangannya, lalu ia memutar keran air untuk menutupnya. Diraihnya handuk dari atas meja untuk mengeringkan tangannya.

"Yosh! Mari kita mulai!"

Koushi membuka satu kotak berisi stroberi yang telah dibersihkannya tadi. Dipisahkannya buah stroberi itu dari tangkainya lalu disisihkan ke dalam sebuah mangkuk. Setelah selesai, Koushi mengambil _anko_ yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya. Lalu melapisi setiap buah stroberi itu dengan _anko_ , membulatkannya dan meletakannya di piring datar yang terpisah.

"Nah, selanjutnya tinggal membuat mochi," ujarnya sambil kembali membersihkan tangannya yang berlumur _anko_.

Koushi mengambil mangkuk besar dan memasukan _shiratamako_ , gula dan air ke dalamnya. Tangannya yang cekatan pun mulai mengaduk adonan hingga tercampur rata. Koushi kemudian menyiapkan wadah tahan panas dan memasukkan adonan mochi itu ke dalamnya. Ditutupnya permukaan wadah tahan panas itu dengan _plastic warp_. Lalu dimasaknya di dalam _microwave_.

Koushi menunggu selama beberapa menit hingga adonan mochi menjadi matang dan siap. Dengan hati-hati adonan mochi yang masih panas itu dipindahkan ke sebuah telenan kayu yang sudah ditaburi tepung maizena. Koushi membaginya sama besar dengan bantuan spatula.

Koushi membenamkan tangannya pada mangkuk berisi tepung maizena sebelum mulai membentuk mochi. Pertama-tama Koushi memipihkan adonan mochi lalu mengisinya dengan stroberi bersalut anko. Langkah selanjutnya, Koushi mulai membungkus seluruh permukaan stroberi tersebut dengan adonan mochi. Perlahan jemarinya mulai memijat adonan mochi hingga membentuk bola.

Koushi melapisi mochi yang telah jadi dengan kertas cup kue dan menyusunnya segera ke dalam kotak. Lalu diterapkannya cara yang sama untuk stroberi dan adonan mochi hingga selesai. Koushi menepuk tangannya kala mochi buatannya sudah tersusun dengan rapi di dalam kotak.

Koushi membungkus kotak mochi itu dengan _furoshiki_ bermotif stroberi.

Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki dapur dengan membawa sebuah nampan kosong. Tatapan teduh sang wanita membuat sudut bibir Koushi terangkat.

"Pesanan untuk keluarga Michimiya?"

Koushi mengangguk. "Benar, Bu."

" _Sakura mochi_ nya sudah dibuat?"

Kerut samar tercetak di kening si pemuda. "Ah! Sepertinya belum. Tunggu sebentar, Bu!"

Tawa pelan menyapa gendang telinga Koushi. "Tidak perlu buru-buru. Ibu akan membantu. Itu letakan di meja pesanan ya? Biar ayah yang mengantarnya nanti. Hati-hati saat membawanya, Koushi-kun."

Koushi mengangguk lalu bergaya ala tentara yang menerima perintah sang komandan. Mengakhiri aksinya dengan gaya salut. " _Ryoukaishimasu!_ "

Sang ibu kembali terkekeh. Diletakannya nampan kosong itu di konter dapur di sebelah oven dan _microwave_ yang berjejer. Kemudian mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya untuk membuat wagashi yang dipesan: _sakura mochi_.

Koushi membawa hati-hati kotak berisikan _ichigo daifuku_ itu ke arah toko. Disibaknya tirai pemisah antara toko dan rumahnya, iris coklatnya menangkap sosok sang ayah yang sedang asyik membereskan toko dan mengatur kue-kue yang telah jadi di etalase toko. Koushi menuju ke arah meja khusus yang ada di pojok toko. Diletakannya dengan hati-hati kotak yang telah terbungkus rapi dengan furoshiki itu ke atasnya.

"Ah! Pesanannya Michimiya-san ya?"

Koushi menoleh. Sang ayah telah berada di sampingnya. Ia mengangguk. "Benar, Yah!"

Sang ayah mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu, biar ayah yang mengantarkannya. Kau bantu ibu dulu di toko ya?"

"Ryoukaishimasu!"

Pria paruh baya itu mengacak pelan rambut putranya. Lalu membawa serta kemoceng dan kain lap yang tadi digunakannya ke dalam rumah. Koushi melirik pada jam dinding berukiran sulur tanaman anggur pada _frame_ nya, yang tergantung di dinding. Jarumnya berturut-turut menunjuk ke angka lima dan enam.

Koushi tersenyum, bersiap memulai Minggu pagi dengan membantu ayah dan ibunya di toko kue tradisional keluarganya.

ooOoOoOoo

"Ayah? Ayah?!"

Koushi baru saja selesai melayani pelanggan mereka yang membeli sekotak _yokan_. Sang pelanggan tersenyum dan berterima kasih kemudian berlalu dari toko mereka. sang ibu menghampiri Koushi di meja kasir sembari membawa kotak yang telah dibungkus dengan _furoshiki_ warna biru muda.

"Ada pelanggan yang minta diantarkan lagi, Bu?"

"Iya. Kau tahukan? Kataoka-san yang tinggal di blok 5? Seharusnya Kataoka-san mengambil mochi-mochi ini sebelum jam enam, tapi ternyata ia terjebak macet sehingga belum bisa kemari untuk mengambilnya. Kataoka-san meminta tolong agar pesanannya diantarkan ke rumah."

"Wah, ayah baru saja pergi untuk mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan terakhir, Bu."

Sang ibu menghela napas. "Bagaimana ini?"

Koushi tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang antarkan, Bu? Tidak jauh kok. Pakai sepeda saja bisa. Ayah kan mengantarkan pesanan yang jauh-jauh dulu. Pasti belum selesai. Pun lagi sebentar toko kita sudah akan tutup. Ibu tidak apa-apa kan kalau kutinggal sebentar untuk mengantarkan pesanan Kataoka-san?"

Sebelah tangan wanita yang masih cantik diusianya yang telah menyentuh empat puluhan itu naik dan menepuk punggung sang putra dengan bangga. Tepukan kuat itu jelas membuat Koushi terlonjak di tempat. Ia mengaduh.

"Ibu, sakit!"

Sang ibu terkekeh. "Koushi-kun memang paling bisa diharapkan. Tolong ya?"

Koushi menegapkan tubuh. "Pasti. Aku akan segera kembali. Bu!"

Diambilnya bungkusan kotak itu dari tangan sang ibu lalu bergegas menuju sepedanya yang diparkir di halaman depan. Sang ibu mengikuti untuk melepas kepergian Koushi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nak!" serunya lagi saat Koushi melambai ke arahnya dan melajukan sepedanya meliuki jalan.

Malam telah merayapi bumi. Koushi dengan hati-hati mengendarai sepedanya mengikuti lajur jalan yang dikhususkan bagi pesepeda. Cahaya dari lampu mini di sepedanya menerangi jalan yang ia lalui disamping lampu-lampu jalan yang membantu penglihatan.

Udara di pertengahan musim semi memang mulai menghangat. Namun saat malam tiba tetap saja dinginnya mampu meremangkan bulu roma. Koushi merapatkan jaketnya. Mengayuh sepeda miliknya menuju ke blok lima dengan kecepatan yang sedang.

Koushi berbelok di ujung sebuah gang. Jalan pintas yang biasa ia lalui bilamana ia mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan kue dari tokonya kepada para pelanggan. Dari jalan itu ia bisa menghemat waktu hingga sepuluh menit. Tak lama kemudian ia tiba di lingkungan perumahan yang ada di blok lima.

Segera matanya beredar mengenali rumah-rumah yang berdiri di sana. Ada yang bergaya seperti rumah Jepang tradisional pada umumnya, ada juga yang telah didesain secara modern dengan mengikuti konsep bangunan ala barat. Koushi sempat mengagumi beberapa bangunan yang terkesan megah padahal sederhana. Ada juga yang arsitekturnya kuno tapi tampak apik bersanding dengan bangunan-bangunan rumah yang berada di sekitarnya.

Koushi mengerjapkan matanya, digelengkannya kepalanya karena ia mulai terdistraksi dari tujuan awalnya ke blok lima. Segera sesudah melewati rumah yang pagarnya dicat cokelat tua, Koushi menemukan rumah keluarga Kataoka.

Rumahnya sederhana, bercat putih gading, krem dan coklat dengan nuansa tradisional yang pekat. Dalam hati Koushi menerka kira-kira bangunan ini telah berdiri berapa lama. Ia memarkir sepedanya di depan pagar, lalu menekan bel. Tak berapa lama, seorang wanita yang kira-kira seusia dengan ibunya dan berambut keriting keluar dari dalam rumah.

Keduanya bertukar salam, lalu Koushi menyerahkan pesanan itu pada sang wanitu. Koushi kemudian menerima pembayaran atas mochi yang ia antarkan di dalam sebuah amplop. Amplop itu diamankan di dalam kantung jaketnya.

"Terima kasih kembali, Bi. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Jangan bosan untuk kembali membeli kue-kue di toko kami ya?" Koushi kembali menuju sepedanya dan menaikinya.

"Pasti. Salam buat kedua orangtuamu ya?" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Koushi.

Koushi membalas melambaikan tangannya dan menjawab 'ya' lalu segera melajukan sepedanya ke jalur yang sama seperti yang ia tempuh sebelumnya. Angin lembut menyibak helai-helai mahkota kepala Koushi, memainkan helaian rambut keperakannya.

Koushi dengan lincah mengarahkan sepedanya melewati blok demi blok. Hingga tiba di jalan pintas, entah mengapa hatinya merasa tidak enak. Koushi berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Tapi kayuhan kakinya pada pedal sepedanya mulai memelan.

Koushi diterpa paranoid. Lingkungan di sekitarnya berubah menjadi hening dan mencekam. Perubahan atmosfer yang ekstrim itu membuat keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya mulai berdegup waspada.

Angin yang berembus tak lagi membelai tubuhnya lembut. Malah semakin membuat Koushi merasakan sesak yang mengimpit dada. Aura kuat nan berat seolah membendung energi negatif dalam dirinya. Menciptakan resah gelisah yang berbalut dalam ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap mata tubuhnya telah melayang. Koushi tak sempat bereaksi apa-apa. ia hanya mampu memegangi kepalanya saat dirasakan tubuhnya membelah udara dan membentur pagar berkawat di ujung gang. Sepedanya telah jatuh menimbulkan bunyi berisik besi dengan aspal. Sementara telinganya berdenging kala tubuhnya berdebam terempas ke tanah. Tremor menggila di sekujur tubuhnya.

Koushi berusaha berdiri tapi gagal. Tubuhnya serasa remuk redam. Asin tercecap di dalam mulutnya. Koushi terbatuk.

Kilat sorot mata yang dingin menyapa kala Koushi membuka matanya. Sosok itu begitu besar dan tinggi. Tak terlihat jelas karena suasana gang yang remang-remang. Geraman yang meluncur dari mulut makhluk itu membuat Koushi kembali menutup matanya.

Inikah _akhir_ dirinya?

Sang makhluk mendekati buruannya perlahan. Menikmati gemetar tubuh Koushi akibat perlakuannya pada pemuda itu. kekehan berat terselubung keji menggema, sang makhluk menyukai reaksi Koushi yang tersudut di ujung gang. Menggelepar tak berdaya.

Ujung bibir yang seolah sobek itu tertarik ke samping, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcing yang siap mencabik tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Wajahnya mendongak menatap langit sebelum gelegar raungannya bergaung kepada langit kelam.

Koushi memasrahkan diri, tubuhnya sama sekali tak mampu diajak berkompromi. Jangankan berlari pergi, bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang ini pun ia tak dapat lagi. Dalam hatinya menjeritkan permohonan. Mengharapkan belas kasihan dari sosok monster yang tengah bersiap untuk memangsa dirinya.

Koushi tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi—matanya terpejam sejak si monster meraung tadi—ketika dirasakannya tubuhnya kembali melambung ke udara dan mendarat di helaian empuk berbau kayu cedar dan rerumput liar. Wanginya seperti kenangan di suatu sore dimana ia menerima pelukan sang ayah kala ia masih berusia bocah. Menenangkan dan membuatnya merasa aman.

Sebelum kemudian ia dibawa terbang di atas ketinggian— _oh,_ Koushi dapat melihat atap-atap perumahan yang berwarna merah bata dan biru dongker—lalu ia mendengar derap kaki yang menjejak kasar di atas bangunan, dan tubuhnya dibawa kembali berbaring di rumput lapang yang kiranya tersembunyi.

Di antara kesadarannya yang memburam, Koushi dapat mengenali sosok penolongnya yang tengah menggeram di depan dirinya. Tingginya sekitar dua meter atau lebih, dengan kaki empat yang berdiri kokoh dan ekor berbulu panjang yang menggemaskan. _Tunggu_ , yang menolongnya tadi hewan dari golongan _canine_?

Koushi memaksa tubuhnya untuk sadar. Mendorong paksa dirinya agar bangun dengan bantuan kedua telapak tangannya yang menekan tanah berumput di bawahnya. Koushi berhasil duduk. Koushi berhasil sadar. Dan ya benar. Makhluk besar yang mendengking dan menggeram di hadapannya saat ini adalah salah satu spesies hewan golongan _canine_.

Izinkan Koushi menerka—dari bulunya yang kelabu kemerahan, empat kakinya yang menopang kokoh tubuh yang besar dan berotot—tapi ia pun setengah tak percaya dengan terkaannya. Sebab keberadaan mereka telah lama punah dari tanah Jepang. Pun lagi hewan itu tidak mungkin sebesar ini. Nyaris menyamai makhluk aneh yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Namun kala sang penyelamat sekedar menoleh ke arahnya, seolah memastikan Koushi tidak apa-apa, kala mata keduanya bertemu, Koushi tahu jelas makhluk apakah yang telah menolongnya. Sejenis dengan serigala Jepang yang keberadaannya dinyatakan punah. _Sejenis._ Karena Koushi sendiri tidak pernah melihat seekor serigala sebelumnya, kecuali serigala-serigala di tanah Eropa dalam acara di tv kabel atau dari buku-buku yang pernah ia baca.

Serigala besar itu kembali memfokuskan diri pada monster di hadapan mereka yang telah mengamuk sejak Koushi dilarikan olehnya. Kerusakan besar di sepanjang gang menuju ke lapangan tempat mereka berada terlihat di depan mata. Sang monster meraung-raung tak terima, menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya selama mengejar keduanya.

Monster itu berlari hendak menerjang sang serigala. Sang serigala menekuk kakinya sebelum melompat untuk menyerang sang monster. Baku hantam tak dapat dihindari lagi. Erangan kesakitan menggema kala taring sang serigala melukai sang monster. Sang monster menyerang membabi buta.

Lincah sang serigala mengelak, melompat kian kemari menghindari terjangan asal sang monster hina. Sang serigala menyerang kaki sang monster, menyebabkannya terpelanting lalu tersungkur. Cairan merah kehitaman melumuri moncong dan taring sang serigala. Sang monster mengibaskan tangannya mencoba membalas sang serigala.

Lagi sang serigala melompat menghindari amukan sang monsteryang terluka. sang monster tak tinggal diam, memanfaatkan celah yang terbuka di antara sang serigala dan sang manusia untuk menyerang balik. Dia mengincar Koushi yang masih tertegun menyaksikan pergulatan kedua entitas berbeda di hadapannya.

Meski terluka sang monster tak kehilangan kemampuannya untuk mengejar, Koushi dipaksa keadaan dan keinginan untuk hidup berusaha melarikan diri dari tempatnya. Namun sayang, belum sempat ia berlari, sang moster telah berada dekat dengan dirinya. koushi bisa merasakan makhluk itu menyeringai kepadanya.

Koushi lagi-lagi memejamkan matanya pasrah.

Detik-detik krusial terasa melambat. Seolah waktu memberikan tenggang agar semua dapat terlihat begitu dramatis. Sang serigala memotong serangan sang monster, ikut terlempar bersama Koushi yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Tubuh besar itu diempas jauh hingga melayang membentur dinding beton di seberang lapangan.

Tumbukan itu menciptakan getaran yang terasa seperti gempa kecil. Koushi selamat. Namun sang serigala terluka. Meski begitu sang serigala kembali bangkit berdiri dan maju. Melolong dan mengaum sebelum menyerbu sang monster, serangan telak mengincar leher sang monster. Taring dan cakar sang serigala menancap dalam pada leher dan tubuh sang monster. Gigitan mematikan berhasil melumpuhkan dan merobohkan sang monster. Tak lama tubuh besar itu terlihat menggelepar layaknya ikan yang terdampar. Sebelum akhirnya tak lagi ada gerakan.

Sang serigala mengoyak tubuh sang monster. Koushi tak sanggup melihatnya, dipalingkannya wajahnya dan menutup matanya. Dalam hati ia tetap bersyukur pada sang Kami-sama. Berterima kasih karena selamat dari kejadian aneh yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Sang serigala selesai menorehkan tanda kemenangan di tubuh sang monster. Menyebabkan sebuah simbol berpendar, secara ajaib membakar tubuh sang monster kemudian. Kini ia berjalan tertatih ke arah pemuda yang masih menutup matanya. Begitu kelopak mata itu terbuka, sang serigala dapat melihat iris coklat muda yang menatapnya penuh lega. Sang serigala merendahkan tubuhnya, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapu luka-luka yang menghiasi tubuh si pemuda.

Mata cantik itu tertutup lagi, tapi kala tak dirasakannya tekanan yang mengancam, kembali mata itu menunjukkan pesonanya. Takjub tersirat di kedua bola mata itu. Koushi dapat merasakan ada hawa energi yang mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya dan membuat luka-luka di tubuhnya menjadi sembuh dan pulih. Ia menatap sang serigala dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Setelah itu sang serigala roboh. Membuat Koushi membelalakan mata. Koushi segera mendekati sang serigala. Ia tak lagi takut dengan kehadiran makhluk besar berkaki empat dengan aura mistis itu. Entah mengapa di hatinya malah merasa iba.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku, aku berhutang budi padamu. Tunggulah sejenak, _Ookami-san_. Aku akan segera kembali."

Koushi melepaskan jaketnya, memasangkannya untuk menutupi luka terbuka di salah satu kaki sang serigala. Membebatkannya agar darahnya tak lagi merembes keluar. Lalu ia bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

ooOoOoOoo

Adalah sebuah keajaiban yang pernah dilihat Koushi di sepanjang hidupnya. Ketika ia kembali ke tanah lapang untuk menjemput sang serigala, dengan membawa mobil bak terbuka milik sang ayah. Ya, tentu saja dikendarai sang ayah. Tuan Sugawara masih tidak mengerti kenapa putranya mendesaknya untuk mengantarkan sang putra kembali ke tempat ia tadi berada.

Ia baru saja tiba dari mengantar pesanan para pelanggan toko mereka. Sempat ikut terjebak kemacetan di perempatan jalan. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba sang putra semata wayangnya menerobos dari gang memberhentikannya dan memohon setengah memaksa untuk kembali ke tanah lapang di blok empat.

Sesampainya di sana Koushi segera turun dan berlari ke arah di mana ia meninggalkan sosok penyelamatnya. Dan ia menemukan seekor serigala dalam ukuran normal. Jaketnya menutupi hampir bagian belakang sang serigala.

"Koushi … kautahu apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya sang ayah ketika Koushi dengan hati-hati menggendong makhluk malang yang terluka itu. Sang ayah membantu mengangkat tubuh sang serigala dengan hati-hati juga.

"Dia sudah menyelamatkanku, Ayah. Aku tahu mungkin ayah tak percaya, tapi gara-gara aku dia terluka."

"Tunggu apa maksudmu?"

"Bolehkah kita membicarakannya di rumah, Yah?"

Sang ayah menghela napas. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Koushi menyunggingkan senyum. "Terima kasih, Ayah."

Keduanya pun bergegas pulang. Koushi naik ke kursi penumpang di sebelah sang ayah. Dari balik kaca jendela mobil ia memandang tempat dimana bekas tubuh sang monster yang menjadi abu menghilang disapu angin malam. Ayah dan ibunya tak perlu mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Mungkin pulang nanti ia mengarang cerita—yang semoga masuk akal—tentang serigala yang saat ini berada dalam pelukannya.

Begitu tiba di rumah, sang ibu menyambut keduanya dengan kerutan di kening. Lalu wanita berambut kelabu—yang dari sanalah Koushi mendapatkan helaian perak yang memahkotai kepalanya—tergeragap kala sosok makhluk berkaki empat dengan bulu abu-abu kemerahan itu berada digendongan putranya.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi? Koushi! Apa kautahu hewan apa yang sedang kau gendong itu?"

Koushi menyengir. "Maaf, Bu. Tapi bisakah ibu membantuku merawat lukanya dulu? Serigala ini telah menyelamatkanku. Aku akan bercerita di dalam."

Kedua orangtuanya saling berpandangan sejenak. Koushi menunggu. Senyum dan anggukan afirmasi dari sang ayah kemudian membuat sang ibu luluh.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita masuk! Bawa dan baringkan hewan malang ini ke karpet yang akan ibu sediakan di ruang tengah. Oke?"

"Siap!" ujar dua lelaki di keluarga Sugawara itu serempak. Lalu Koushi tertawa bersama sang ayah. Sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Koushi dan ayahnya menggendong serigala itu dengan hati-hati ke dalam rumah. Sang ibu buru-buru mengambil karpet berbulu sintetis dari tempat penyimpanan untuk digelar di ruang tengah. Sang serigala pun dibaringkan di atas karpet itu. Makhluk malang itu belum membuka matanya.

Jemari wanita itu menyusur helai bulu-bulu kemerahan dengan perlahan. Menelisik hati-hati untuk memeriksa luka lain yang mungkin tak kasatmata. Akan lebih berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidup sang serigala bila terdapat luka maupun pendarahan di bagian dalam.

Koushi nyaris menahan napas, kala sang ibu yang merupakan mantan perawat memeriksa hewan buas nan mistis yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu. Sang ayah telah pergi entah ke mana, iris coklat muda Koushi hanya terpaku pada sosok yang berbaring di hadapannya itu. Harap cemas tersorot dari raut wajahnya.

"Bagaimana, Bu?"

"Hmm … tidak apa-apa. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Hanya luka di kaki belakangnya saja yang perlu mendapatkan perawatan, tapi selebihnya ia tidak mengalami luka lainnya. Tidak ada tulang yang patah maupun pendarahan di dalam."

Napas lega terhela dari pemuda berambut perak. Terduduk lemas di samping sang ibu yang masih telaten memeriksa sang serigala. " _Yokatta._ "

"Jangan khawatir, Nak. Dia mungkin memerlukan beberapa jahitan pada luka di kaki belakangnya, setelah itu kita akan merawat lukanya dan ia akan baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Um, tadi aku hampir kecelakaan, Bu. Tapi dari arah gang tiba-tiba dia keluar dan menerjangku sehingga membuatku jatuh dari sepeda. Mobil itu mengenainya, lalu pergi begitu saja, Bu. Makanya aku berlari ke rumah dan kebetulan ayah lewat setelah selesai mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan kita dan begitulah."

Netra coklat sang ibu mengerjap, Koushi mulai merasakan keringat dingin meluncur di punggungnya. Ia tidak pernah bisa berbohong pada wanita yang sudah delapan belas tahun membesarkannya. Jantungnya berdebar, Koushi berharap bibirnya tak berkedut.

Yang mengejutkan adalah kala sang ibu malah membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

 _Eh?_

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa, Koushi."

Kecupan di keningnya membuat Koushi menyadari begitu besar cinta kasih sang ibu padanya. Tak lama kemudian sang ayah datang membawakan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"Apa Ayah ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Koushi dan sang ibu saling bertatapan. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, Yah. Aku hanya cerita mengapa aku berhutang budi pada hewan menakjubkan ini."

"Ah! Jadi?"

Koushi kembali menceritakan alasan yang dikarangnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah sebab ia tak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia membantu sang ibu membersihkan luka di kaki belakang sang serigala. Sang ayah membawakan kotak P3K juga peralatan kesehatan yang masih disimpan sang ibu.

Dengan cekatan sang ibu membalut luka sang serigala yang telah selesai mendapatkan pengobatan. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut, mendapati luka parah yang dialami sang serigala sudah tak lagi memerlukan jahitan. Mengesampingkan keheranannya, wanita yang dulunya berprofesi sebagai perawat itu hanya meneruskan perawatannya pada sang serigala.

Telepon yang berdering membuat Koushi tersentak. Sang ayah tersenyum padanya. "Sudah biar Ayah yang mengangkat."

Koushi mengangguk. Atensinya kembali berfokus pada makhluk beraura mistis yang terbaring di ruang tengah keluarganya. Berlaksa tanya mulai bergelayut dalam benaknya. Belum lagi monster aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerangnya tadi.

Tangannya terulur membelai surai kelabu kemerahan sang serigala. "Ibu, kenapa ia tak bangun juga?"

"Entahlah, Nak. Mungkin akibat lukanya. Semoga besok ia sudah seperti sedia kala. Untuk keamananmu, Ibu akan meminta Ayah untuk merantai dan memberangusnya. Bagaimana pun ia hewan liar, meski Ibu sendiri masih tak yakin spesies serigala masih ada karena sudah lama dinyatakan punah dari tanah kita."

Netra coklat Koushi berbinar-binar. "Tidak, Bu. Tidak apa-apa. Ibu dan Ayah tidak melaporkan hal ini pada polisi dan petugas pengendali hewan saja aku sudah bersyukur. Terima kasih sudah merawatnya, Bu."

"Nanti kalau sudah sehat kita lepaskan dia ke alam liar, ya?"

Koushi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, Bu."

"BENARKAH?!"

Suara keras sang ayah membuat ibu dan anak itu menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Eh?"

"Ah, maaf. Baiklah jikalau demikian. Kami akan segera datang. Terima kasih karena sudah menelepon. Sampai jumpa."

Koushi dan sang ibu kini saling berpandangan. Baru saja Koushi akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, sang ayah sudah terlebih dulu menyela.

"Ibu, kita harus ke Sapporo malam ini juga, Nenek Mia masuk rumah sakit."

"Nenek kenapa, Yah?"

Sang ayah menepuk pelan pundak Koushi. "Pamanmu tak mengatakan nenek sakit apa. Mau tak mau Ayah dan Ibumu harus ke sana untuk mengetahui kabar nenek. Tenang, kita bisa memakai kamar kosong di sebelah dapur untuk merawat serigala ini. Mau bantu ayah membawanya ke sana?"

"Ibu menyiapkan beberapa keperluan dulu."

Koushi dan sang ayah membawa serigala itu dengan hati-hati menuju ke kamar kosong di samping dapur. Tak mau mengambil risiko dan sekaligus berjaga-jaga, sang ayah memasangkan kalung dan rantai pada sang serigala. Juga memasangkan berangus pada moncongnya. Koushi mendapatkan jadwal dan juga obat-obatan yang diperlukan untuk merawat sang serigala dari sang ibu. Juga instruksi untuk menggunakan obatnya.

Koushi mengantarkan kedua orangtuanya hingga ke dalam mobil. Sang ibu menurunkan kaca jendela mobil dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sembari mengingatkan kembali petuah yang telah diberikan pada Koushi sebelumnya. Koushi tersenyum sambil meyakinkan sang ibu bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Kedua orangtuanya pun berangkat. Koushi melambaikan tangan hingga mobil yang ditumpangi kedua orang tuanya berbelok di tikungan. Menyisakan sependar warna merah yang kemudian menghilang saat mata coklatnya mengerjap pelan.

Koushi menutup pagar dan menguncinya. Segera masuk ke dalam rumah setelahnya dan tak lupa juga mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela. Kini ia berada di ruang makan. Sangat disayangkan malam ini ia makan sendirian. Namun tak berarti hal itu mengurangi nafsu makannya. Apalagi karena menu malam ini adalah sup tahu pedas kesukaannya.

Bunyi kelontang membuatnya tersentak. Kedengarannya dari arah kamar tempat sang serigala berada. Sang ibu sudah mengingatkan bahwa ada kemungkinan ketika sang serigala sadar nanti ia akan merasa haus dan mencari minuman. Koushi melepaskan sumpitnya dan segera menuju ke kamar. Ia harus membuka berangus yang membelenggu moncong sang serigala.

Suara gesekan halus terdengar kala Koushi menggeser pintu. Kerutan di keningnya timbul ketika Koushi menyadari sang serigala masih terbaring dalam posisinya yang sama seperti mereka meninggalkannya tadi. Koushi meragu sejenak.

Ada gentar yang merayapi keberanian di hatinya. Mengikis sedikit. Namun Koushi menggelengkan kepala, menghalau kebimbangan yang bercokol di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana pun ia berhutang nyawa pada makhluk yang beraura mistis di hadapannya itu.

Koushi menapakkan kakinya perlahan pada lantai, tak ingin membuat gerakan tiba-tiba yang mungkin akan mengganggu sang serigala. Berjongkok di samping sang serigala, Koushi tak tahan untuk tidak membelai surai sang serigala yang begitu lembut saat disentuh oleh indra perabanya. Lagi-lagi Koushi menggumamkan terima kasih.

Jemarinya dengan lincah melepas ikatan yang mengetatkan berangus pada moncong sang serigala, lalu beralih kepada kalung dan rantai yang berada di leher sang serigala. Ia membuat pertaruhan dengan dirinya sendiri. Jika serigala itu tadi menolongnya, bahkan menyembuhkan luka-luka yang ia derita, _mungkinkah_ serigala itu menyerangnya?

Nyatanya ruang sang serigala tetap terlelap bahkan setelah Koushi melepaskan belenggu yang membatasi gerak sang serigala. Koushi dapat melihat gerakan naik turun yang teratur di dada sang serigala. Entah apa yang merasukinya, hingga ia malah mendekati sang serigala dengan melanggar batas personal keduanya.

Tanpa takut Koushi malah merangsekkan kepalanya tepat di arah susunan tulang iga yang melindungi organ penting yang berdetak seiring dengan embusan napas sang makhluk buas. _Seperti ritme nyanyian,_ ujarnya dalam hati, saat degup-degup berirama menggapai ruang dengarnya. Nyanyian kehidupan yang membuktikan bahwa makhluk di hadapannya memang nyata. Meski keberadaannya menimbulkan tanya.

Koushi melupakan segalanya ketika akhirnya degup jantung sang serigala malah membuainya ke alam mimpi. Ia ikut berbaring meringkuk setengah memeluk bersama sang serigala. Malam yang beranjak masih menyisakan hangat pada kedua entitas yang berbeda itu.

ooOoOoOoo

Koushi merasakan embusan angin menyibak kasar helai rambut kelabunya. Ia belum pernah merasakan begitu bebas seperti ini, hingga berteriak sekencang-kencangnya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Ia seolah mempunyai kedua sayap yang tumbuh di punggungnya. Membawanya terbang tinggi menuju pada kebebasan.

Lalu ia meluncur turun begitu saja. Jeritan bahagia kembali meluncur dari belah bibirnya. Ini sangat menyenangkan! Hingga ia merasa ada seseorang menarik pinggulnya, memerangkap tubuhnya untuk merapat padanya. Koushi hanya tertawa. Seseorang itu memperingatinya agar berhati-hati. Koushi hanya mengangguk saja.

Telapak tangan Koushi menangkup wajah seseorang itu, sementara tangan sang misterius membelit erat pinggangnya. Koushi tahu orang itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

" _Kau bahagia?"_

Koushi mendengarnya bertanya. Koushi menganggukkan kepalanya. _"Aku bahagia, D—"_

Koushi tersentak dari tidurnya. Kesadarannya masih di ambang rata-rata, seolah berada di antara dua dunia parallel, mimpi dan nyata. Semburat sakura menyepuh pipi hingga telinga kala selintas ingatan akan alam mimpi menyapa. Koushi bersama seseorang dan ia begitu intim dengannya. Jantung si pemuda berambut perak bertalu-talu. Tangan terangkat menutupi rona malu.

Siluet yang familiar terefleksi ke dinding akibat cahaya bulan yang terdispersal menerangi kamar melalui jendela. Siluet seseorang yang tadi menyelinap dalam mimpinya. Berambut hitam, berbadan kokoh nan tegap. Tangan Koushi terjulur mencoba menggapai bayang-bayang sang misterius, sebelum tersadar bahwa kemungkinan orang itu sedang berada di luar. Koushi menoleh mendapati sang serigala terbaring dengan nyaman di sana.

Koushi mendadak linglung.

"Eh?"

Hati dan logikanya membuat asumsi. Meski rasanya tak mungkin, tapi entah mengapa hatinya menghangat jika ia membiarkan imajinasinya meliar kala mengingat kembali kelebat bayangan mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya. Berharap bahwa sang serigala adalah sosok misterius yang menjumpainya dalam mimpi.

Koushi tersenyum lalu membelai kembali surai abu-abu kemerahan milik sang serigala. Berbisik lirih di telinga sang makhluk buas beraura mistis.

"Hei, _Ookami-san_ … cepatlah sembuh."

Lalu kecupan kecil dilabuhkan Koushi pada kening sang serigala. Koushi beranjak memeriksa lemari yang terdapat di kamar itu, menarik dua buah selimut dari dalamnya, lalu menyelimuti sang serigala dan dirinya, sebelum kembali merebahkan diri menjemput lelap.

Sejurus waktu, Koushi telah kembali merengkuh alam mimpi. Sang serigala terbangun. Mata hazelnya mengerjap memandangi sesosok makhluk fana yang mencurahkan cinta tulus kepadanya. Sang serigala mendongak menatap bulan yang menduduki singgasananya dari balik jendela. Koushi menggulung tubuhnya, selimutnya sedikit tersibak memperllihatkan sepasang telapak kaki putih yang dibelai dinginnya malam.

Sang serigala memajukan tubuhnya, dengan ujung moncongnya, ia menggigit tepi selimut untuk ditarik menutupi kaki Koushi.

Telinganya bergerak-gerak, menangkap gelombang bunyi beberapa desibel yang hanya mampu dideteksi oleh kaumnya. Panggilan kelompoknya. Sang serigala membendung hasratnya untuk membalas panggilan itu. Ia _belum bisa_ melakukannya. Karena hal itu akan mengungkapkan keberadaannya sekarang. Risikonya tak sepadan.

Sekejap sinar rembulan seolah memeluknya, menyelubunginya layaknya bermandikan percikan cahaya. Kerlipnya seolah ribuan kunang-kunang di gelap malam. Mengembalikan wujudnya ke sosok seperti yang seharusnya kala ia berkamuflase di antara manusia.

Tangannya terulur menangkup wajah si pemuda yang begitu lelap dalam tidurnya. Harusnya mereka bertemu dalam situasi yang lebih kondusif. Namun lawannya bahkan telah mengirimkan teror bagi _mate_ -nya. Ya, seharusnya hari ini mereka bertemu di toko, ia membeli kue manis yang begitu disukai adiknya, lalu berkenalan dengan si pemilik tanda lahir di bawah mata. Tanda khusus yang mengikat benang merah di antara mereka.

Mungkin si pemuda berambut perak belum menyadarinya, tapi sang serigala segera mengenali begitu ia melihatnya. Seperti yang dikatakan para tetua, _mate_ -nya berbeda. Tentu saja ia tak keberatan. Sebab sejak kali pertama mereka berjumpa dalam beberapa bulan yang telah lalu, ia tahu, tak akan mungkin hatinya berpaling.

Personifikasi sang serigala meraih tangan si pemuda dari balik selimut. Bibirnya lembut melabuh kecup pada punggung tangan. "Sebentar lagi waktunya kan tiba. Kita akan bertemu dan aku akan mengenalkan diriku seperti yang sudah selayaknya terjadi. Sugawara Koushi, terima kasih."

ooOoOoOoo

Saat sinar mentari menelisik masuk di antara celah tirai jendela, Koushi menggeliat dari tidurnya. Ia bangun sembari menguap lebar. Kelopak matanya yang masih terasa lengket, sebelum sekelebat bayangan membuat pupil matanya melebar.

Sang serigala berada dalam posisi setengah berbaring, kaki depannya bersilangan dengan bahu dan kepalanya menegak. Netra hazel itu memandanginya dengan seksama. Membuat degup jantungnya semakin riuh. Entah mengapa Koushi merasa rindu.

Senyumnya melebar. "Pagi, _Ookami_ -san. Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini? Apakah sudah lebih baik?"

Serigala itu hanya memandanginya, seketika Koushi merasa bodoh. Ia terkekeh. "Ah, aku malah jadi berbicara sendiri."

Dengan hati-hati ia membereskan selimutnya. Lalu kembali menatap sang serigala. " _Ookami-san_. Bolehkah aku memeriksa lukamu?"

Perlahan ia mendekati sang serigala. Sejujurnya Koushi sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan sang serigala yang seakan menggodanya. _Entahlah,_ pikirnya. Namun merah stroberi mulai menodai pipi putih Koushi pagi itu.

Koushi bergegas, untuk ukuran dirinya yang biasanya bangun cukup pagi, bangun kala sinar mentari telah mengintip dari balik tirai jendela mengartikan bahwa ia telah cukup terlambat. Segera begitu ia selesai merawat sang serigala, Koushi segera memburu waktu untuk membereskan rumah sebisanya. Lalu bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Koushi meninggalkan daging rebus dalam mangkuk dan air di dalam kamar untuk sang serigala, sebelum terburu-buru meninggalkan rumah.

Begitu ia kembali menjelang sore, entah mengapa rasanya tubuhnya begitu lelah. Selama hampir sepuluh menit Koushi membiarkan dirinya menelungkup di atas sofa ruang tengah. Seragamnya masih melekat di tubuhnya. Masih teriang pesan kedua orangtuanya yang meneleponnya ketika istirahat siang, bahwa mereka mungkin akan tinggal lebih lama lagi di Sapporo untuk merawat sang nenek.

Koushi memang terbiasa mandiri, sehingga ia tidak masalah harus mengurus dirinya sendiri. Ah, tambahan mungkin adalah penghuni baru yang kini mendiami kamar kosong di samping dapur. Sudah beberapa hari sejak malam itu. Meski was-was tapi Koushi bersyukur tidak ada makhluk aneh maupun monster yang berkeliaran dan mengincar dirinya.

Koushi pun bersyukur bahwa sosok penolongnya kini telah pulih, meski ia sendiri cukup dikejutkan dengan daya pemulihan yang luar biasa dari sang serigala. Koushi menyunggingkan senyum. Selama ia merawat sang serigala, ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bersama dengan makhluk berkaki empat itu. ia seperti terikat dengan sang serigala. Merasa begitu aman saat berada di dekatnya.

Mungkin bila orangtuanya tahu, mereka bisa benar-benar melaporkan keberadaan sang serigala. Koushi mungkin harus merasa bersalah karena mensyukuri keadaan sang nenek yang tengah sakit sehingga orangtuanya urung tinggal sebentar. Justru harus lebih lama menghabiskan waktu untuk merawat sang nenek sementara meninggalkan usaha dan juga putra mereka di Miyagi.

Sang serigala bangkit dari tidurnya, perlahan melangkah ke arah depan kala indra penciumannya mengendus wangi alami dari si pemuda yang merawatnya—atau katakan saja calon _mate_ -nya. Kaumnya sendiri kadang takjub akan keberadaan _mate_ masing-masing yang terkadang bukan berasal dari kaum serigala sendiri. dan selalu, saat takdir mulai menalikan benang merahnya pada kedua entitas yang ditakdirkan bersama, kaum monster tidak pernah tinggal diam dan berusaha menghapus keberadaan sang _mate_.

Entah sejak kapan pertikaian ini terjadi, atau pada apa yang membuatnya menjadi pelik seperti ini. sang serigala sendiri tak begitu memahami. Sejak awal kaumnya dan kaum monster memang bersiteru. Tidak hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Satu abad, satu millennium. Tidaklah semudah itu.

Pembalasan tak berujung. Cakar ganti cakar, taring ganti taring.

Koushi masih berbaring di sofa. Sebelah tangannya menutupi wajahnya, sebelahnya lagi terjuntai begitu saja dari sofa. Sang serigala mendekati si pemuda. Embusan napasnya membelai pori-pori di telapak tangan Koushi yang terjuntai. Lewat lirikan mata hazel itu, sang serigala menangkap senyum afirmasi. Sang serigala membiarkan jari-jemari itu tenggelam di antara helaian bulu-bulu halus di kepalanya.

Koushi bangkit lalu berlutut di hadapan sang serigala. Dipeluknya tubuh besar sang serigala. Kepenatan yang menderanya seolah terangkat begitu saja.

" _Tadaima,_ _Ookami-san_ ," bisiknya lirih.

Koushi menyukai saat degup-degup berirama itu menyapa ruang dengarnya. Seolah ia bisa mendengarkan bahwa sang serigala saat ini menjawab pertanyaannya. Untuk beberapa saat Koushi dan serigala berada dalam atmosfer kedamaian yang mereka ciptakan.

Koushi melepaskan pelukannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? kuharap kau tidak bosan karena harus sendirian di rumah. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke bukit malam ini, kuharap kau tak keberatan melihat bunga sakura bersamaku," ia terkekeh sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran saat malam hari juga asyik lho! Apalagi malam ini bulan purnama bersinar penuh. Maafkan aku karena mengurungmu di rumah. Aku tak punya pilihan lain karena aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang melihatmu. Mereka tak sebaik ayah dan ibu, kautahu? Ah! Aku lupa! Tunggu di sini ya?"

Mungkin karena kebiasaan, Koushi menyempatkan untuk melabuhkan kecupan di puncak kepala sang serigala. Lalu menghambur ke kamarnya. Sang serigala hanya memerhatikan dari tempatnya saat ini.

Koushi segera mengganti seragamnya, lalu kembali ke dapur. Ia membuka kulkas memilah, memilih dan mengambil bahan makanan yang diperlukannya sebelum sibuk mengacak-acak dapur. Tangannya yang cekatan mulai mengupas alpukat dan memotongnya bersama ketimun.

Koushi memecahkan empat butir telur ke dalam mangkuk, mengocoknya, sementara memanaskan pan penggorengan dan membuat dadar yang tipis. Agaknya Koushi membuat _sushi_ gulung. Ia menata bahannya di penggulung _sushi_ dan menggulungnya dengan rapi sebelum memotong-motongnya dan memasukannya ke dalam kotak bento.

Lagi dibuatnya beberapa panganan yang simpel untuk menemani piknik dadakan yang direncanakannya. Tak lupa juga cemilan kesukannya, _ichigo daifuku_ , ikut masuk ke dalam kotak bento.

Anggap saja ia ingin menikmati masa bebas yang diberikan kedua orangtuanya. Lagipula jalan-jalan baik untuk pemulihan sang serigala yang dirawatnya (Koushi menolak kenyataan bahwa sang serigala sudah sembuh, yang ia tahu serigala yang berada dalam perawatannya perlu udara segar dalam masa pemulihannya). Koushi memasukan kotak bekalnya ke dalam tas dan tak lupa mengepak dua botol teh oolong yang dibelinya sepulang sekolah tadi.

"Yosh! Sudah siap!"

Koushi memastikan kompor di dapur berada dalam keadaan mati, juga memastikan bahwa peralatan yang digunakannya tadi sudah berada pada kondisi nonaktif. Koushi memeriksa jendela-jendela agar berada dalam keadaan terkunci sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah. Diambilnya jaketnya dari dalam kamar dan mengenakannya sewaktu menuju ke depan. Senyumnya secerah mentari terkembang.

" _Ookami-san_ , kau mau ikut kan? Ayo, sepertinya sudah aman! Kita lewat jalan belakang!" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Koushi membuka pintu, membiarkan sang serigala keluar dan menungguinya mengunci pintu. Lalu mereka bergegas menuju ke halaman belakang. Koushi membuka pintu pagar belakang, lalu keduanya mengendap menuju ke hutan kecil di belakang rumah Koushi yang menuju ke arah bukit. Mentari telah bersembunyi di balik horizon, meninggalkan bumi ke dalam kesejukan senja yang temaram. Burung-burung gagak berkaok bersahutan menyambut datangnya malam.

Bagi Koushi hal itu tak berarti apa-apa. Bagi sang serigala, hal itu menjadi sebuah peringatan. Koushi memimpin jalan di depan, mulai menyalakan senternya demi menerangi jalan setapak yang mulai sulit dilihat dengan keterbatasan penglihatannya. Sang serigala sengaja berjalan lebih pelan di belakang. Para gagak perlahan turun ke cabang-cabang pohon terendah, berusaha menyampaikan berita yang mereka dengar pada sang serigala.

Koushi sesekali menengok ke belakang, memastikan sang serigala masih di sana mengikutinya. Hatinya tak rela bila sang serigala malah meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang terbuka seperti ini. Walau itu tidak mungkin, sangkal hatinya lagi. Entah kenapa ia bisa memiliki keyakinan bahwa sang serigala mengikutinya dari belakang. Hal yang aneh dan mustahil, tapi Koushi percaya untuk segala sesuatu pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri.

" _Ookami-san_? Ah, kau di sana, ayo kemari! Kita sudah mau sampai lho, sudah tidak jauh lagi."

Koushi melewati perdu-perduan sebelum tiba di puncak bukit di mana kumpulan pohon-pohon sakura memamerkan keindahannya di bawah sang purnama. Koushi berdiri dengan takjub yang menghiasi sorot matanya yang teralihkan pada gradasi merah muda di hadapannya. Terpukau.

"Kita sampai," gumamnya.

Angin malam musim semi berembus mesra, menyibak lembut pucuk-pucuk muda dan bunga-bunga yang bersemi. Membawa guguran hujan mahkota bunga berayun mengikuti embusannya. Di mata Koushi tampak seperti menari bersama keharmonisan malam.

Koushi terduduk. Tak menyadari pasang awas di mata sang serigala. Perlahan ia mendekati Koushi yang tampaknya begitu menikmati _hanami_. Seolah atensinya terabsorpsi _hanya_ oleh pesona magis sang sakura.

Entah bagaimana sampai keduanya asyik berbaring bersama di tanah berumput tempat mereka menyaksikan hujan merah muda. beberapa kelopaknya menghinggapi helai rambut perak Koushi, atau terselip di surai kelabu kemerahan sang serigala. Berapa kali pun sang serigala menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang membuatnya merasa terganggu, tak mengurangi frekuensi kelopak-kelopak yang menghujaninya bersama Koushi. Koushi tergelak karenanya.

Udara malam yang mendingin tak membuat Koushi ingin cepat-cepat beranjak dari sana. Sementara sang purnama pun semakin meninggi. Kala itu indra pendengaran Koushi dapat menangkap sayup-sayup lolongan serigala. Sontak ia menoleh pada sang serigala yang menyamankan diri di sebelahnya. Koushi membelai surainya.

Netra mereka bertumbukan, menimbulkan getaran serupa dengan genderang yang ditabuh bertalu-talu dari balik rongga dada. Kilasan alam bawah sadar Koushi kembali memutar kenangan semu yang pernah dialaminya berhari lalu. Tangannya terulur, menangkup pipi sang serigala. Netra coklatnya memaksa untuk menyelami netra hazel sang serigala. Lolongan yang bersahutan mengisi keheningan di antara gemerisik dedaunan yang diusik angin di sekitar mereka. _Ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama._

"Kau…."

Koushi tak tahu mengapa rasanya suaranya kembali tenggelam ke dasar perutnya. Sang serigala hanya diam, membalas tatapan penuh makna yang Koushi lemparkan padanya.

"…. Aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu."

Sang serigala berdiri di atas keempat kakinya. Kumpulan cahaya seolah kunang-kunang tampak menyelimuti sang serigala. Koushi takjub, karena sejurus kemudian, wujud sang serigala kembali ke ukurannya yang majestik. Seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Seolah ingin melompat ke bulan, sang serigala mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu melepaskan lolongannya kepada langit. Yang entah terdengar amat merdu di telinga Koushi. Kembali percikan cahaya serupa kunang-kunang itu berkumpul, menyelubungi sosok sang serigala. Koushi mengangkat tangannya menghalangi cahaya yang terasa membutakan penglihatannya.

Kala matanya membuka sosok sang serigala itu telah berganti dengan sosok seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seusia dengannya. Bertubuh tegap dengan rambut kelam. Kening Koushi berkerut, sementara ia merasa seolah kehilangan. Pupilnya bergerak-gerak, memindai sekelilingnya.

Sang personifikasi mendekati Koushi yang fokusnya terbagi. Koushi tergeragap karena akhirnya atensinya tak lagi bisa beralih dari sosok tampan di hadapannya. Seolah ada daya magnet yang memaksanya hanya melihat pada sosok itu. Koushi seolah dipaksa bangun.

"Kau…."

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu langsung, bukan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku serigala itu, Koushi."

Netra coklat yang gradasinya lebih muda itu membelalak. "Dari mana kautahu namaku?" lalu sepasang telapak tangan terangkat menutup cepat bibir tipis yang dengan polosnya menanyakan kebodohan.

"Tentu aku tahu, aku sudah bersamamu selama ini." _Lagipula kau mate-ku._

Kini merah jambu yang berkeliaran disapu angin malah menghinggapi pipi putih Koushi. Gelap malam tak mampu menyamarkan sang rona.

"A—ah, benar juga."

"Aku Sawamura Daichi, _werewolf_ dari Klan Karasuno, yang mendiami wilayah Miyagi."

 _Tunggu kenapa jantungnya berdebar?_

"Aku menemuimu karena ada hal yang penting yang harus kubicarakan padamu,"

 _Napasnya seolah tercekat…._

"A-Apa itu?"

Dan Koushi baru mengetahui bahwa seulas senyum tipis mampu membuat jiwa menjeritkan rindu. _Ini aneh,_ sangkalnya. Namun keinginan untuk memeluk sang pemuda serigala membuat Koushi mulai dilanda tremor. Pandangan di sekitarnya entah mengapa seolah mengalami perlambatan. Koushi bahkan bisa melihat kelopak sakura yang berguguran meliukan sisi-sisinya di sekitarnya. Lalu hasrat yang meluap-luap itu membuatnya kehilangan fokus.

 _Rindu. Rindu. Aku rindu!_

Dari tempatnya berdiri Daichi menyadari, benang merah takdir yang mengikat jiwa mereka telah bergetar. Sekejap mata ia telah memerangkap tubuh yang kehilangan daya itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Koushi…."

Bisik lirih tepat di telinganya menyadarkan Koushi. Kilasan mimpi yang sama kembali hadir di dalam ingatannya.

"Bernapaslah perlahan," pandu Daichi kala Koushi terlihat melumpuh. Koushi mengikuti petunjuk Daichi.

"A-Apa itu tadi? Aku—apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau _mate_ -ku. Ketika dua entitas yang ditakdirkan bersama bertemu, maka itulah yang terjadi. Aku tidak begitu pandai menjelaskannya, tapi kira-kira seperti itulah. Kau bisa berdiri?"

Koushi mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa kita—kau dan aku adalah _mate_?" tangannya masih berpegangan pada lengan Daichi.

Daichi tersenyum. "Tak ada yang tahu. Karena takdirlah yang menentukan. Dengan benang merahnya, ia menyatukan dua jiwa menjadi satu. Tak akan bisa terpisahkan, tak akan tergantikan. Para tetua hanya mendapatkan penglihatan setiap salah seorang kaum kami mendapatkan _mate_ -nya. Setelah itu, takdirlah yang menuntun kami menemukan _mate_ kami."

"Ta-Tapi aku…,"

"Aku tak keberatan jika yang kau maksudkan adalah hal yang seperti itu. Jangan dipikirkan dan kau pun tak perlu khawatir, kau hanya perlu menerimanya."

"Kalau aku menolaknya?"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." _Aku hanya akan menderita sedikit karena sakit._

Koushi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menunduk. "Tidak mungkin."

Daichi terkesiap ketika Koushi menarik telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke jantungnya. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. "Jika itu terjadi, sebagian dari diriku pun akan merasakan sakitnya juga. Benar kan?"

Daichi tak tahu. Haruskah ia gemas, atau bersyukur? Sugawara Koushi memang berbeda. Ia menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai persetujuan."

Koushi membalas pelukan Daichi. "Harus. Kalau tidak kau akan kulaporkan ke polisi karena sudah membuatku terseret dalam bahaya dan juga melakukan pencurian serta penipuan."

"Hei, aku bukan seorang kriminal. Dan aku minta maaf untuk hal yang pertama. Tapi untuk hal yang selanjutnya bukankah itu kau?"

"Tidak sopan! Kau sudah mencuri hatiku, mendeklarasikan aku milikmu, lalu kau tak mengakuinya?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

Koushi terdiam, memukuli dada bidang Daichi sebagai gantinya. Tawa renyah sang serigala menggema di ruang dengarnya.

"Aku bersyukur menemukanmu tepat pada waktunya."

"Kenapa aku diincar?"

"Karena kau _mate_ -ku. Aku dan kaumku terlibat perseteruan tak berujung dengan kaum monster. Tak ada yang tahu awal mulanya bagaimana, hingga menciptakan perang yang tak ada habisnya. Manakala setiap para tetua mendapatkan penglihatan, para monster muncul untuk menghabisi _mate_ kaum kami."

"Itu mengerikan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau berada dalam perlindunganku dan seluruh kaumku. Begitu pula seluruh keluarga dan teman-temanmu, Koushi."

Koushi tersenyum. Daichi mendekatkan wajahnya. Kedua tangan Koushi terjulur mengalungi leher Daichi. Daichi membawa kedua tubuh mereka semakin merapat dengan lengannya mengunci di pinggul Koushi. Embusan napas yang saling menerpa telah menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Daichi mengecup bibir Koushi lembut. Koushi mengikuti sambil memejamkan matanya. Membalas saat ciuman Daichi semakin dalam.

Jiwa-jiwa yang saling merindu melepaskan dahaganya. Di bawah purnama, bersama kelopak-kelopak mahkota sakura yang menari dalam embusan lembut angin musim semi ….

 _Aku telah menemukanmu._

.

.

.

.

End

A/N:

A wraping fic for the last week of DaiSuga four seasons for love. Ya, ini telat banget, karena seharusnya ini selesai dan diposting di week ke tiga. Maafkan rexa (,) #deepbow

Semoga dapat menghibur teman-teman. Oya, nama-nama kue yang di-italic adalah jenis-jenis dari Wagashi. Kalau penasaran silakan tanya mbah gugel hehehe (^_^)/

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Terima kasih buat my hunnie twinnie, Lovely Orihime. Happy Big Day and Happy Early Birthday for you, RIN! #showeredRinthelove

See you in another fanfiction.

Rexa Anne, signing out~


End file.
